The five-axis machine tools are generally used to process a curved article such as aviation components and mold die. The five-axis machine tools have advantages of ability for processing complicated shape of the aviation components and processing the mold die with high efficiency. The five-axis machine tools can perform all required processing task on a single machine, thus providing high-efficiency processing and saving labor. The conventional five-axis machine tools use a horizontal machine main body and a rotatory station. Therefore, the volume and weight of the article to be processed are limited. Moreover, the spindle motor and the conduits for the spindle are arranged externally such that the swiveling angle is limited and the spindle head is bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission mechanism for spindle head of five-axis machine tool comprising three axes driven simultaneously, thus overcoming the drawback of the conventional five-axis machine tool using rotational station.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transmission mechanism for spindle head of five-axis machine tool comprising three axes driven simultaneously, thus overcoming the drawback of the conventional five-axis machine tool with external spindle head conduit and limited rotational degree.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a transmission mechanism for spindle head of five-axis machine tool comprising three axes driven simultaneously, thus overcoming the drawback of the conventional five-axis machine tool with external spindle head motor and bulky size.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: